1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of doors and hinges and specifically to a hinge for a reversible enclosure door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enclosures and access holes typically have swinging doors to close an opening. These doors are often mass produced and comprise a uniform assembly. Enclosures, for example, may be produced without any knowledge of the location where they will be installed. In some installations, it may be advantageous for the door to be hinged on the left side. In others, it may be advantageous for the door to be hinged on the right side. In addition, the circumstances or location of an enclosure may change so that it is desirable to reverse the door so that it is hinged on the opposite side from its original installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 925,910 to Hoke also shows reversible hinge. A first leaf has a cylindrical portion connecting two knuckles. An inclined outside edge of a knuckle on a second leaf bears on an inclined edge of one knuckle on the first leaf. The knuckle of the second leaf has a slot for receiving a flattened part of the cylindrical portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 158,987 to Selden shows a reversible hinge having pintles extending in opposite directions from an arm. One pintle is inserted into a socket so that the arm around the pintles bears against an outer surface around the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 317,701 to Aston shows a reversible hinge wherein a removable barrel secures a first leaf to a pin on a second leaf. The first leaf has similar flanges on opposite sides, either of which can be secured to the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,452 to Paciorek shows a hinge wherein one set of knuckles is slotted. The slots receive flattened parts of a spring biased pin.
It is desirable to have an enclosure with a reversible door. The hinge for such a door should be easily assembled and disassembled without tools or other parts. Then when the door is closed the hinge should be secured to prevent inadvertant disassembly of the hinge and prevent the door from falling off of the opening.